


绯红之刃（下）

by mansonbayern



Category: all初晨, edgm, koko - Fandom, pwp - Fandom, 初晨 - Fandom, 无痕 - Fandom, 浪浪, 阿澈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonbayern/pseuds/mansonbayern





	绯红之刃（下）

无痕舔了舔嘴唇，恋恋不舍地从初晨的身体下来。koko把浑身滚烫的初晨整个抱住，他埋在他的胸口，用舌尖挑逗着初晨的乳尖。若是说无痕的动作更加熟练更具有技巧，那么koko则更充满了十足的侵略性，尽管他挑逗的不是最令人血脉喷张的部位，但他的每个动作都如进攻的号角。他的指尖玩弄着初晨的乳头，舌头和嘴唇则从小腹开始对着他又亲又啃。他时而温和，时而粗暴的吮吸让初晨收紧小腹，释放后的下体又很快渐渐勃起。koko转过身，亲吻着初晨的腰部，从背后贴近他的肉体。

　 【想要吗？嗯？】

回答他的只有断断续续的喘息声。koko加重了吮吸的力道，一口含住初晨的耳坠，一面充满暧昧地抚摸着他的脊椎。手指仿如蜻蜓点水一般，从颈部一直滑落到腰窝，又滑向股沟。

　【想要的话，就告诉我，否则我就这样一直玩弄下去。我可以，这样跟玩一整天呢】koko吻住初晨的脊背，大口大口的热气喷在他敏感的皮肤上，引得他的心里直发痒。下身有股热气要喷薄而出，却难以释放。

　 【唔……】初晨难受地闷哼着，哪知却引来koko更肆无忌惮地撩拨。

【不够呢初晨，大声地告诉我，想要吗？嗯？】koko从腰窝一路吻到他的股沟，狠狠地吮吸着他的臀肉，手指则掰开他的臀肉，深入他的生殖腔中狠狠玩弄着他最最敏感的地方。初晨感觉他的体内又涨又痒到麻木，却无法做出什么缓解这种酥麻感的举措。身体被koko玩弄得死死的，只能勉强扭动着腰肢，这在四人看来简直是更进一步的邀约。

　【啊……嗯……快……快进来，想要……给我……快……快进来……】

【好的，我的君主。保证让您体会欲仙欲死的感觉。】koko欢快地抽出手指，宠溺地吻了一口初晨的额头。体内突然地空虚让初晨蜷曲起双腿，这倒是方便了koko的进入。koko掰开初晨紧俏的臀肉，他的肉棒在湿润的小穴摩擦了一阵，这引来了初晨一阵不满地闷哼。在初晨几乎要难以自禁的时候，koko才从背后长驱直入。他整个圈住那个孩子，一手扶着他的敏感的腰部，一手抓住他的下体，从根部抚摸到前段。敏感的下体早已难耐地分泌出透明的粘液，他克制地在初晨的体内抽插着，刻意控制幅度没有太深。

【初晨，你吸得真的好紧，里面真的好舒服你知道吗？】

 

初晨根本难以分辨koko说了什么，他只觉得自己对整个世界的所有感官都麻木了，除了下体那一段狭小的空间，仿佛他所有能感知到的神经元都集中在哪里，渴望着被撩拨被玩弄被蹂躏。koko一直掌握着欲擒故纵的节奏，这让初晨在难以自持与压抑中难以自拔，但他很快慷慨地给予了初晨想要的节奏。他加快了频率，他的男根在初晨的腔体中叫弄着，润滑的腔体包裹着他，这是什么样一种感觉呢？就如置身神界，天使们用柔软的羽毛与他嬉戏。koko逐渐放松下来，却没有放肆，他只是加快了节奏，但终究没有增加深度，他没有想过标记初晨。他对初晨充满信任和依赖，一方面是因为初晨着实是个能力出众的君主，在加入edgm骑士团的一年里，他与初晨一同着实打过几场漂亮的战役；另一方面也是感激初晨和老君主的知遇之恩。koko的理智不过在脑海中划过一瞬，很快他的兽欲再次占据头脑，他想释放，他想发泄。他调整角度，抓紧了臀肉，在初晨的体内进行了最后一波的冲刺。很快，koko感觉龟头一阵酥麻，他赶快从初晨的身体里抽出。他的理智慢慢恢复，久违的疲惫尽管回到他的感觉系统里，但他的身体却感受到久违的平静。

　许是中koko的撩拨太深，初晨依然没能从这种无法满足的状态中缓解出来。细心的浪浪发现了他身体的不适，浪浪抚摸着初晨毛茸茸的脑袋，从紧缩的眉头，吻过他稚嫩的眉眼，微张的嘴唇，小巧的下巴，滚动的喉结……

　　【浪浪……给我……嗯……你也想……对不对……】

　　哪知道初晨的手主动环上了浪浪的腰，而他的手指则把玩着他阴茎的根部，挑逗这他的阴囊。这简直是对一个alpha的挑衅！一向温厚如浪浪也遭不住这般的诱惑。

　  
【初晨，你真的在玩火。】

　浪浪拨开初晨不安分的手指，架起初晨的双腿径直进入了初晨的生殖腔。初晨低吼了一声，他颈部的青筋不安地跳动着，他的双手撑在浪浪的胸口，惹得浪浪浑身酥软，这种举动倒是一种恰到好处的催情。浪浪顶着初晨生殖腔最敏感的一小块，生殖腔便迅速吐露出大口大口的粘液。浪浪感觉自己仿佛在初晨的体内遨游，他的生殖腔柔若无骨，那里太湿太滑，除了温暖和潮湿，别的感觉似乎都被麻痹了，那种令人平静的温暖与潮湿与他身体其他部位的燥热形成巨大的反差。他感觉自己的下体长满了触手，他们肆意地吞噬着，不知足地吮吸着初晨的生殖腔。真是不想醒来这般的快感，这样怎么能够呢？这样怎么能停下来呢？他感觉眼前这个半大的孩子正用他的身体抚慰着他躁动的身体，一如他过去照顾着他一般，充满温情，令人安定。

【这样让您舒服吗，我的小君主？】浪浪的声音依旧听起来温柔恬淡，但每个字又带着暴虐的沙哑，正如他的现在的举动，他不似koko那般直接迅捷，但每一下都十分精准地刺激到初晨最敏感的部位。

　【浪浪……应该也……舒服吧？】初晨的身体战栗起来，他没法说出完整的句子，只觉得自己的眼前有什么光亮聚拢在一起，他看着眼前那个最熟悉的少年的眼睛，他们相识于微时，从他有记忆开始，这个温厚的男人就一直守护在自己的身边。初晨看着浪浪的眼睛，他的眼睛是平静的夜色，一如母亲的抚爱，但此刻那深不见底的瞳孔周围却弥漫着绯色的光，一如他此刻的举动，熟悉中带着危险，但初晨的潜意识里感觉到，浪浪不会伤害他。浪浪会像他过去22年一样，守护在他身边。在眼前的那一束莫名的光亮散作漫天星辰的时候，初晨紧咬住的下体也再浪浪的身上交代了。

浪浪的下身涌过一丝暖流，他略微加快了速度，逐渐感觉初晨腔体的吸力越来越大。这个男孩真是该死地诱人！他在自己快要交代的时候从初晨的后庭抽出下体。

阿澈在性上一如他在战斗中一样强势且直接，简单地对着初晨的后穴做了扩张后，他便挺身进入了他的生殖腔。没有引诱，没有爱抚，没有试探。他将初晨的双腿架在自己的肩膀上以便更好地抽插。他的举动比koko更加强烈，初晨感觉自己身上的快感一浪接一浪地涌上头顶。方才与浪浪那次水乳交融的性爱已经让他的身体达到了两波高潮，阿澈这般侵城掠地的进攻姿态直接要了他命，这个男人性事上的姿态一如他开战的执行力一般坚决。初晨感觉自己失去了语言的能力，他浑身的肌肉紧绷着，却感受不到半点控制他们的意思，只能机械地配合着阿澈的节奏喘着粗气。两人一前一后的喘息有种别样的野性的味道，兽欲，此刻，只有欲望，没有其他感情的表达，直接兽欲，最直接的兽欲。你听风中，那里有野兽的声音，他们叫嚣着侵略，咆哮着不满，只想释放最暴躁的情绪，只想宣泄最压抑的欲望。

　阿澈抬起头来，他的眉眼宛如浓墨重彩的画卷，现在那一抹绯红慢慢消逝，眼前那个孩子的五官逐渐模糊，出现一个眉眼清秀的青年，那一刻他有些愣神，回忆如潮水般涌上心头。绯色的影子慢慢不再徘徊于他的双眸之中，他有些失神地看着熟悉而陌生的男孩，两幅面容如叠影般在他的眼前浮现，他强迫自己清醒过来，方才大概是一场梦吧，梦里大概是做了很过分的事情吧。他低下头，理智慢慢进入他的意识，他稳住男孩的眼角，用细如蚊蚋的声音在他耳边低吟。【对不起。】许是说过他的小君主，许是说过那几乎要飘走的叠影。

无痕完成了最后一波冲击。即使他努力克制，眼前那个青涩的五官依然因为疼痛缠在一起。他紧锁眉头，即使他的身体无比渴望着后庭，渴望着后颈体液的味道，渴望着炽热的鲜血。他不敢看初晨的面容，他害怕自己再一次失控，遁入魔道；又害怕自己的理智会苏醒，然后忍不住再次陷入沉沦。


End file.
